General Mandible
General Mandible (simply known as Mandible) is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 1st full-length animated feature film, Antz. He is the former leader of the Queen's army, The former boss of Colonel Cutter and the former fiancé of Princess Bala. He was voiced by the legendary actor, Gene Hackman, who also played Lex Luthor and Little Bill Daggett. Biography General Mandible is an ant who serves as the leader of the Queen's army alongside with his accomplice, Colonel Cutter. He is a war-hungry insect with little regard for the colony as a whole (especially the army's battle against the Termites), which becomes evident when he ultimately betrays every ant, including the Queen but excluding his own army, by flooding the anthill in an attempt to "wash away the past". He intends to marry Princess Bala, making her his queen and the mother of thousands of larval children and make a strong colony with workers, but she calls off the wedding and rejects him after she learns of his plans. Mandible nonetheless reveals to Bala his evil scheme to drown all the workers during the MegaTunnel ceremony along with her mother, while sparing the princess herself to make her his queen of his colony of soldiers. He then locks Bala in his office to stop her from interfering in his plan. After successfully flooding the anthill, the would-be-dictator's scheme is foiled when Z, Princess Bala and the other ants form a ladder with their own bodies to escape from the rising waters. Mandible grabs a spear to kill Z, but Cutter, fed up with Mandible's evil ways, turns against him, and instead tries to help Z, stating that is what's truly "for the good of the colony". Enraged, Mandible snaps and screams "I AM THE COLONY!" Mandible charges at Cutter, but Z pushes Cutter out of the way, and he and Mandible fall into the flooded anthill. While Cutter saves Z, Mandible ends up smashing against an upturned root, killing him on impact. Personality Mandible is an overconfident and proud ant general, willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals, he holds a strong belief that the strong should survive and the weak element should be washed away, meaning killed. Mandible is aggressive, ruthless, cruel, and overall insane in nature. Despite this, he is still a charismatic and persuasive leader, able to convince the rest of the colony that Z was an enemy. Mandible appears a definite physical match, but he prefers to manipulate a situation to his advantage and tricked the most loyal soldiers into attacking a termite colony which was a definite suicide mission. Mandible is definitely xenophobic, egotistical, and manipulative, so he possesses an impossible, nonsensical, extemporaneous, and indescribable hatred of the worker class of the ants; he even believes that their deaths would benefit the colony. Mandible knows that the life of an individual ant didn't matter, just an insignificant sacrifice. He also has an extremely high self-importance, describing himself as the colony before attacking his former second-in-command, Cutter. Mandible is also very chauvinistic and contemptuous towards the termites. Quotes *"Workers. They are weak. They lack discipline. They lack commitment." *"But in spite of your limitations, you are going to finish this tunnel on schedule. Come hell or high water." *"DAMN!! Good. Damn good. I'll handle this." *"Z doesn't give a DAMN about us!" Gallery Gene_hackman_antz_001.jpg|"You can't help it. It's your nature. But despite your limitations, you are gonna finish this tunnel on schedule! Come Hell or high water!" antz-disneyscreencaps.com-686.jpg|"Four more days, Cutter, four more days. Then we can bid farewell to their incompetence. A fresh start...imagine it!" Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-720.jpg|(Cutter: Attack a termine colony, sir? That's suicide!") Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-2346.jpg|General Mandible deliberately sending the Queen's troops on a suicide mission to attack the termites. Imageantzgmcc1.png Imageantzgmcc2.jpeg|"What's that soldier doing there?" (Cutter: It appears, sir, that he's holding hands with a worker.) I don't like the way things are going, Cutter." antz-disneyscreencaps.com-6113.jpg|Mandible interogating Weaver on Z's whereabouts Mandible explains the true purpose of the Megatunnel to Bala-0.jpg|"You've got a fighter spirit, Bala. And that's just what we need to start our new colony. We'll rinse away all the filth from our gutters and start anew...with you by my side as my queen." antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8431.jpg|Mandible, enraged that Z and the other ants managed to escape the flood, grabs a spear to kill Z. General Mandible's evil grin.png|Mandible prepares to kill Z... antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8442.jpg|...when Cutter, fed up with the general's evil ways, punches him in the face. antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8470.jpg|"YOU USLESS, UNGRATEFUL MAGGOT! I'' AM THE COLONY!" General Mandible's Evil Breakdown Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8495.jpg|Mandible falling to his death Trivia *General Mandible is the second main antagonist of a computer-animated film after Sid Phillips from the Disney/Pixar film, ''Toy Story, which was the first computer animated movie ever. *He is also the first main antagonist of a computer-animated film to be Pure Evil. *Mandible is the only DreamWorks villain to use profanity. *General Mandible is somewhat similar to Hopper from Disney/Pixar's second film, A Bug's Life, another computer-animated film about ants that both came out in 1998. Both of them were brutal insect leaders who took advantage of other insects. *General Mandible symbolizes Adolf Hitler due to a desire to commit genocide in the name of a "perfect" society run by a superior kind of individual (for Hitler the Ubermensch, for Mandible the Soldier Ant). *General Mandible is considered to be one of DreamWorks's most evil villains, along with Drago Bludvist. *In the early drafts of Antz, an ant named Formica served as General and Bala's fiancé, whilst Mandible served as a major and the one who brought Bala back to the colony. Unlike Mandible in the final film, who locks Bala in his office to prevent her from being drowned, Formica would have left Bala to die along with the Queen and the workers, claiming that there are more princesses were she came from. Also unlike Mandible in the final film, who died after landing hard on a root, Formica (whilst trying to attack Z) would have fallen into water and nearly drowned, but was saved by Z and the others and would have been made a honeydew keg whilst Weaver would have replaced him as General. *Mandible is similar to the following villains: **Judge Claude Frollo from the 1996 animated Disney film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, as they are both psychotic xenophobes who plan to destroy those they deem unworthy, they both have an army of soldiers, they are the main antagonist of a movie released in the 1990s and they are Pure Evil. **Commander Rourke from the 2001 animated Disney film, as they both serve in the army, planned to wipe out a group of people, and are both Pure Evil. Category:Animals Category:Military Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Fascists Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Genocidal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Blackmailers Category:Hypocrites Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Pure Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Trickster Category:Sophisticated Category:Provoker Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Love rivals Category:Extravagant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Hero's Lover Category:Dark Knights Category:Strategic Category:Gaolers Category:Greedy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Game Changer Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Monarchs Category:Oppressors Category:Aristocrats Category:Psychopath Category:Propagandists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Murderer Category:Fanatics Category:Jingoist Category:Kidnapper Category:Perverts Category:Wrathful Category:Misogynists Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Slaver Category:Rapists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Servant of Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Saboteurs Category:Brutes Category:Criminals